


Two (In One)

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, doppelshipping, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jessica wants Niki wants Jessica wants Niki.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (In One)

Jessica wants Niki wants Jessica wants Niki. They're mixed, ink in water, snakes intertwined in a mating dance, in a fight to dominate and devour.

Or perhaps it's Narcissa, lost in the forest, looking at her reflection in the pond, reaching—curious and repulsed all at once. Two faces of a broken coin wavering: eyes that have seen twice have seen too much.

They are seven words, seven sisters, of sin.

Niki _wants_ Jessica _wants_ Niki _wants_ Jessica. It's undeniable: they are one (in two) and two (in one).

The surface of the water breaks into a thousand pieces.


End file.
